


Il était une fois

by LunaQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Recueil de drabbles/textes courts autour de l'univers d'OUaT. Différents pairings/ratings/genres attendus.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)/Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Comments: 89
Kudos: 3





	1. BlanchexRegina

Blanche avait déjà entendu le terrible surnom donné à sa belle-mère, et elle avouait volontiers qu'elle n'était pas des plus tendres, mais c'était tout de même aller un peu loin. Méchante Reine. Elle n'était pas si mauvaise. Si ? La princesse eut sa réponse bien vite, lorsqu'elle découvrit Regina, un cœur rose encore palpitant au creux de la main. En face, le garde suffoquait. Un rictus déforma les traits royaux.

— Tu veux essayer ?

— Vous ne ferez pas de moi un monstre !

Son regard se fit plus perçant et Blanche finit par céder. L'organe était chaud. Et si facile à réduire en cendres.


	2. ReginaxRumple (S7)

Elle se rappelait de tout. La Forêt Enchantée, Storybrooke, Emma. 

Weaver. Qui était en fait Rumple. Se souvenait-il, lui aussi ? 

Elle ne chercha pas à y réfléchir davantage et courut dans la nuit jusqu'au poste de police, où elle savait qu'il serait. Elle entra en trombe, le faisant sursauter et relever la tête vers elle.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Étrange question qui les ramena des années en arrière, alors qu'elle était encore maire d'une petite ville du Maine. Il sourit, le soulagement traversant son regard.

— Bonsoir, Gina.

Elle sourit aussi et lui tomba dans les bras, l'embrassant encore et encore.


	3. BellexJack (Xover Pirates des Caraïbes)

Après un arrêt au port de quelques jours, Jack s'apprêtait à reprendre la mer, son seul véritable amour. L'immobilité de la terre ferme le fatiguait, il avait besoin du léger mouvement des vagues sous ses pieds et de l'air marin pour se sentir bien, se sentir pleinement chez lui. 

— Capitaine ! Emmenez-moi avec vous.

Il se tourna vers la fille, qui avait tout l'air d'une princesse déguisée en pirate. En pirate du dimanche, qui plus est.

— Pourquoi tu veux t'embarquer sur l'océan, ma jolie ? 

— J'ai besoin d'aventures.

— Et quel est ton nom ?

— Belle.

Ça lui allait bien.


	4. ReginaxRumple (Reversed Role)

— On est triste ?

Rumple sursauta et se retourna d'un même mouvement, la surprise écarquillant ses yeux. En face de lui se tenait une femme à la peau écailleuse. Son sang se glaça.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Regina, l'informa l'autre en une révérence, à votre service, _Votre Majesté_.

Son sourire de travers lui indiquait toute l'ironie qu'elle mettait dans son titre. 

— Et que voulez-vous ?

— Faire votre connaissance, cher Roi. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Depuis la mort tragique de votre tendre Belle. 

Soudain, Rumple comprit qui elle était et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. 

— Vous êtes la Ténébreuse.


	5. ReginaxRumple (UA!fleuriste)

— Tenez, vous avez perdu cette fleur.

L'homme se baissa, ramassa la pivoine et la lui tendit. Regina avaient les bras chargés d'énormes bouquets derrière lesquels elle disparaissait, aussi, il se débrouilla pour glisser la tige au milieu des autres.

— Merci.

Elle lui adressa un sourire quelque peu contrit. Un instant, il oublia ce qu'il faisait là.

— J'ai vu votre annonce dans le journal, vous recherchez toujours quelqu'un pour vous aider ?

La jeune femme parut surprise. Et soulagée. 

— J'ai toujours besoin d'aide. Vous pouvez commencer quand ?

— Demain ?

— On ouvre à neuf heures. 

Rumple lui sourit à son tour.


	6. ReginaxJack (Xover Pirates des Caraïbes)

— Nous y sommes, Votre Majesté. Terre en vue ! C'était bien celle que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est exactement celle que je voulais, Jack. 

— Bien, parfait. 

Il agita joyeusement les mains en l'air. Regina fixa le lopin de terre qui grossissait à l'horizon. Blanche était dessus. Elle lui avait promis, elle n'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle serait vivante.

— Nous jetterons l'ancre au p'tit matin.

Elle acquiesça, pensive.

— En attendant... je pensais que tu pourrais p't-être passer ta dernière nuit avec moi ? 

Ses doigts couraient sur son bras, lui déclenchant un frisson inattendu. Coucher avec un pirate ? Et puis quoi encore ? 

Son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée.


	7. ReginaxRumple (UA!hôpital psychiatrique)

— C'est dans votre tête, mademoiselle Mills. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien ouvrir la bouche. Vous ne pouvez pas rester sans manger plus longtemps. Ils n'aiment pas les grèves de la faim, par ici.

Regina refusa, ses yeux veinés de rouge rivés sur l'homme. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait cessé de parler. C'était arrivé suite à une énième crise. Une énième injection. Son corps les supportait encore, mais son esprit, lui, commençait à s'effiler entre ses doigts. Bientôt, elle deviendrait une ombre. Gold avait l'habitude. Aurait dû avoir l'habitude. 

Pourtant, cela lui brisait le cœur de la voir sombrer, elle aussi.


	8. ReginaxRumple (S7)

Il se souvenait, à présent. Son nom n'était pas Weaver, il n'était pas détective et, surtout, _surtout_ , il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une énième malédiction. Encore.

Regina. Elle aussi devait se rappeler. Ou, au moins, il pourrait faire en sorte que cela soit le cas. 

Mais, quand il la retrouva, qu'il lui expliqua, l'incompréhension dans son regard lui répondit. Il eut beau utiliser sa magie, concocter des potions, lui lancer des sorts, sa mémoire restait opaque. Désespérément condamnée à l'oubli. 

Elle était maudite et, par la même occasion, lui aussi.

Cette fois, il était seul.


	9. ReginaxRumple

Cela faisait près de deux heures que Rumple n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Il avait tourné la pancarte pour signifier que le magasin était fermé et, depuis, il restait muet comme une carpe, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Regina, quant à elle, devait mobiliser toute sa concentration pour ne pas céder au fou rire. S'approchant de lui, elle posa son menton sur son épaule.

— Je t'assure que tu vas t'en remettre. Ce n'est pas si grave.

— On voit que ce n'est pas à toi qu'a été fait l'affront.

— Mon petit crumble.

Il allait tuer ce maudit pirate pour ce surnom ridicule.


	10. ReginaxRumple (UA!modern)

Il la surveillait depuis des mois, maintenant, connaissait tout de ses déplacements, de ses habitudes. Il était l'ombre derrière chacun de ses pas. 

Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté là. Au lieu de l'observer de loin, comme il le faisait toujours, avec les autres, il avait été à sa rencontre. Avait forcé le destin pour que leur chemin se croisent. L'avait invitée à dîner. Avait touché sa peau. Senti son parfum.

Il s'était perdu à son propre jeu. 

Rumple aimait Regina, ne rêvait que d'elle, la nuit, ne pensait qu'à elle, le jour durant.

Et pourtant, il devait la tuer.


	11. ReginaxRumple (UA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorte de UA que j'aimerais développer davantage.

C'était son sort à elle. Son idée, son envie.

Sa vengeance.

Il lui avait simplement fourni les instructions, pour le reste, elle s'était débrouillée. Et plutôt bien, d'ailleurs. Cette petite ville de Storybrooke était l'illusion parfaite. Tous ces habitants avaient perdu leur mémoire, leurs souvenirs, les raisons pour lesquelles ils la détestaient tant. Un grand renouveau s'offrait à elle.

Sauf que cela avait un peu _trop_ bien fonctionné. 

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir prévenue. La magie avait toujours un prix. Il le savait mieux que quiconque, après tout. Mais cela ne l'aidait en rien à supporter le vide dans les yeux de Regina. 

Elle ne se souvenait pas, elle non plus. 

Et cette constatation brisait le cœur de Rumplestiltskin, comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa très longue existence.


	12. ReginaxBlanche (UA!âme-sœur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situation "un personnage A fait du stop et un personnage B lui propose son aide". Écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "motif". Je vais très sûrement le développer en une fic longue.

Elle baissa son bras au moment où la voiture se garait sur le bas-côté, un peu plus loin. La vitre baissée révélait le visage rayonnant d'une femme aux cheveux noirs. Regina sourit de plus belle.

— Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?

— Loin ?

— C'est aussi ma destination, montez !

Et elle ne se fit pas prier, sautant sur la banquette côté passager.

Avant de se stopper net, le souffle coupé.

Le motif à l'intérieur de son poignet. Ce tatouage. 

Ce perce-neige.

Elle avait le même sur l'omoplate.


	13. KillianxNeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial... bon je déconne, je ne vais pas me lancer dans un discours (je suis nulle pour les discours). Juste, c'est l'anniversaire d'Angelica R et comme je ne l'aime pas du tout, je me suis donné le défi d'écrire sur son couple préféré (je t'aime vraiment pas, comme tu peux le constater... ^^). C'est ma première tentative sur ce couple (peut-être pas la dernière), donc je me suis dit qu'une crack!fic ça serait plus simple pour commencer, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Joyeux anniversaire ! <3

Le pirate vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme.

— Je pensais à un truc.

Neal le fixa, intrigué. Suspicieux. Il se méfiait toujours des "trucs" auxquels pensait Killian.

— Toi et moi... on pourrait peut-être, je sais pas... sortir ensemble un de ces quatre ?

— Sortir, comme sortir faire les courses ?

— Sortir, comme sortir boire un verre, andouille, s'agaça le pirate en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

— Et pourquoi on ferait ça, au juste ? répliqua Neal en se frottant la nuque.

Killian haussa les épaules.

— C'est l'anniversaire d'Angie, on peut bien lui faire plaisir.

— Pas faux.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant de détourner les yeux.

— Et puis... ça nous ferait peut-être plaisir... à nous aussi, ajouta le pirate.

— Peut-être bien, oui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et pis désolée, je suis un peu en avance ^^   
> J'espère que ça t'a plu ou au moins que ça t'a fait sourire ^^ Encore un joyeux anniversaire, Angie ! :D


	14. Regina

Des années s'étaient écoulées. Peut-être même des siècles. Comment le savoir ? Le temps avait toujours été une mesure insaisissable, autant dans la Forêt Enchantée qu'à Storybrooke.

Parce qu'ils n'étaient que des personnages. Ils n'étaient pas réels. Le temps ne pouvait pas avoir d'impact sur ce qui n'existait pas réellement.

Alors comment expliquer qu'elle, elle se sentait plus que réelle ? Elle se sentait vivante dans tout ce que cela avait de plus déplaisant.

De plus sombre.

Car la vengeance continuait de dévorer son cœur, noirci par tous ses péchés.

Oui, des années s'étaient écoulées.

Mais la haine, elle, demeurait.

Plus vivace que jamais.


	15. Regina

Oh comme elle détestait son prénom.

À lui rappeler constamment ce qu'elle devait être.

À lui rappeler les espoirs et les rêves de sa mère, qu'elle ne partageait pas.

À lui rappeler combien elle était une déception permanente, combien elle n'était pas la fille qu'elle avait tant voulu, qu'elle essayait chaque jour de façonner à sa guise. Combien elle n'était pas suffisante à ses yeux.

Combien son ambition passait avant son bonheur.

Oui, elle haïssait son prénom.

De tout son cœur.

Pourtant, elle s'apprêtait à le devenir.

Dans quelques heures, elle serait reine.

Et Regina n'aurait pas pu être plus malheureuse.


	16. Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING T /!\ sujet sensible, pas explicité, mais on sait jamais.

Elle le savait.

L'avait deviné à l'instant où elle avait repris ses esprits en l'observant se rhabiller. Peut-être, à ce moment, n'avait-ce été qu'une illusion, une peur qui pulsait en permanence dans ses veines et qui se mêlait intimement à l'envie. 

La peur de sa mère.

L'envie de désobéir à sa mère.

La peur qu'elle apprenne la vérité.

L'envie qu'elle apprenne à _quel point_ la vérité la dépassait. 

Au final, les deux s'étaient confondues et elle ne savait plus. 

Mais le résultat était le même, inéluctable ; Regina portait l'enfant de Daniel. 

Et c'était tout bonnement inconcevable. 

Cora allait la tuer si elle le découvrait. Elle le tuerait, lui, puis elle. Non, elle, elle ne la tuerait pas. Elle l'écorcherait vive, la brûlerait en place publique pour déshonneur, pour trahison. Pour être cette mauvaise fille qui ne cessait de la décevoir encore et encore. 

Elle ne pouvait pas garder ce bébé. Quand bien même elle l'aimait déjà de tout son être.

Aussi, elle prit plusieurs inspirations profondes.

Et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Jamais sa mère ne sut les larmes versées cette nuit-là. Ni le sang perdu. 


	17. TenebraxRegina (Xover She-Ra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est une première tentative sur She-Ra, j'avais juste très envie de faire une rencontre entre ces deux-là, peut-être que, quand j'aurais terminé la série, je m'attaquerais à un ship un peu plus... normal ? ^^  
> 

Le ciel était sur le point de tomber.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression parce qu'elle était sur le point de mourir ? 

Elle ne savait plus, était trop fatiguée pour s'en soucier de toute façon. Tout ce qui importait, désormais, c'était ce portail devant elle. Du moins, cela en avait l'air. Et Tenebra n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications pour s'y précipiter.

Peu importait où elle arriverait, dans quel monde, sur quelle planète, elle atterrirait, pourvu que c'était très loin de Hordak et de la Horde. Très loin de la Rébellion aussi. Très loin de tout. 

Elle sentit un picotement parcourir sa peau, jusqu'au cuir chevelu, puis plus rien. Derrière elle, la porte magique se referma en une fumée violette. L'atmosphère était bien plus lourde que sur Etheria, aussi il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre son souffle. 

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle releva la tête brusquement, ne s'attendant pas à _déjà_ tomber sur quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'air d'être n'importe qui, en plus de cela. Elle s'y connaissait pas mal en princesses et en reines et, pour sûr, celle-là faisait partie de la seconde catégorie. Plus que sa magnifique robe rouge qui lui seyait à merveille, c'était son port de tête altier, son expression, à la fois hautaine et sereine, qui la trahissaient. Son assurance, qui transpirait de chacun de ses pores. 

Tout comme sa propre magie transpirait de chacun des siens. 

Elle était en train de s'en vider et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Tenebra voulut le lui dire, à cette reine, parce qu'elle connaîtrait sûrement une personne susceptible de lui venir en aide, de lui rendre ses pouvoirs, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. À la place, ce fut un cri déchirant. Oh comme cela faisait si mal de perdre. 

La femme s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. 

Une étincelle jaillit à l'endroit où leur corps se reliaient. 

De la magie. Elle en possédait aussi.

Leur regard se rencontrèrent, s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, semblables à deux naufragés en plein océan. Puis, la reine prit ses mains dans les siennes. Son premier instinct fut de vouloir les retirer, mais la chaleur qui s'échappait de ses paumes était agréable. Vivante. Et elle en fut incapable. Aussitôt, un courant se mit à déferler le long de ses os, dans ses muscles, remplissant son corps de la magie qu'elle perdait encore une minute plus tôt. En moins de deux, elle était à nouveau au meilleur de sa forme. Plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

L'autre se releva, imitée par Tenebra. 

— Je m'appelle Regina. Bienvenue dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Elle lui sourit ; c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour recommencer à zéro.

Et prendre les bonnes décisions, cette fois.


	18. ReginaxBelle (UA!pirate)

L'horizon était calme. Trop calme.

Cela faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive. Rien que l'étendue bleutée de l'océan où les rayons du soleil se reflétaient en milliers de minuscules arcs-en-ciel. C'était joli, certes, mais inquiétant. Dans son monde, on ne restait pas aussi longtemps sans occupation.

Et par occupation, elle entendait couler des navires. Soumettre des équipages. Piller des richesses. 

De l'action, bon sang !

Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouvait à écumer une mer désespérément plate. 

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De bon matin, ils avaient aperçu un bâtiment qui semblait abandonné. Il flottait au gré des vagues, les voiles déchirées. Elle avait aussitôt donné l'assaut, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de bien vouloir égayer sa journée. 

— Capitaine ! s'écria un de ses hommes. Capitaine, nous n'avons pas trouvé grand-chose à bord, à peine de quoi nous ravitailler en vivres. En revanche, il y avait ça.

Un bruit sourd suivit, accompagné d'un cri. 

Un sourire dévora la bouche de Regina. Ça, c'était plus qu'intéressant. C'était _excitant_. 

Un prisonnier.

Lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, son rictus s'agrandit davantage. Décidément, c'était de mieux en mieux. Elle s'empara du visage effrayé à ses pieds. 

— Bonjour, ma jolie, roucoula-t-elle en la dévorant de ses prunelles sombres. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Belle, souffla l'intéressée.

— Oh ! Oh ! Belle, hein ? Plutôt approprié comme prénom. Et tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais à bord de ce navire, _Belle_ ? Ne me dis pas que tu en étais la capitaine, j'aurais dû mal à y croire, lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, ses yeux bleus se remplissant de larmes.

— C'était un bateau volé. Je ne connaissais pas le capitaine. Je ne connaissais personne à vrai dire.

Regina commença à perdre patience et resserra sa prise autour de la mâchoire de sa captive.

— Comme c'est pratique. Mais il va me falloir un peu plus d'arguments si tu veux rester à bord de mon bâtiment, ma jolie. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de garder des prisonniers qui ne me sont pas utiles.

Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues pâles et elle joignit les mains en une prière.

— Je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas. Nous sommes montés à bord de ce bateau dans l'unique but de nous échapper, nous étions cachés, personne n'était au courant de notre présence. 

— Nous ?

— Mon compagnon et moi. 

— Et où est-il désormais ? 

Elle baissa la tête, Regina n'eut aucun mal à deviner la réponse.

— Les pirates qui nous ont accostés l'ont tué. 

— Tu vas me faire croire qu'ils n'ont pas voulu d'une créature aussi appétissante que toi ?

— Je me suis cachée. Ils ne m'ont pas vue. 

La capitaine considéra l'histoire de la jeune femme avec attention. Une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir n'était vraiment pas pratique, surtout en ce moment. Cela les obligerait à faire une escale à terre pour se réapprovisionner, ce qui les mettrait en danger de se faire attraper. Mais ils s'en étaient toujours sortis jusqu'ici, ils avaient bien l'intention de continuer. Regina lui tendit la main.

— Tu viens de gagner une place à bord du Evil Princess, ma jolie. Assure-toi de la garder, si tu ne veux pas aller jouer à la sirène au fond de l'océan.

Sur quoi, elle la lâcha et fit demi-tour, s'enfermant dans ses quartiers. 

Belle en resta muette de stupéfaction, incapable de décider si c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée ou, au contraire, la pire.


	19. ReginaxRumple

Cet endroit de la Forêt était tout bonnement sinistre. L'air y était froid, transperçant la peau pour mieux atteindre les os, les arbres étaient si nombreux et si fournis à leur sommet que le ciel en devenait invisible. Sans compter le sol jonché de feuilles mortes qui la faisaient déraper à chaque pas. Elle ne connaissait pas son existence avant aujourd'hui et se promit de ne jamais y remettre les pieds une fois qu'elle en aurait terminé. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait aucune idée de sa destination. Il était question du recoin le plus sombre de la Forêt, mais les explications de son livre de magie s'arrêtaient là. 

— Si tu ne trouves pas le Ténébreux, laisse le Ténébreux te trouver.

Elle sursauta et faillit basculer en arrière, quand une main rugueuse attrapa la sienne. Elle se retrouva face à un visage qui n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain. Une peau écailleuse et luisante, des yeux aux iris immenses, un sourire carnassier. Il lui semblait qu'elle venait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. 

— Attention, très chère. 

— Vous êtes Rumplestiltskin ?

Il se baissa en une courbette élégante.

— Pour te servir. _Majesté_.

Regina tiqua. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi. 

— J'ai entendu dire que vous pouviez faire tout ce qu'on vous demandait.

— Plus ou moins, répondit-il de sa voix aiguë. Je ne peux pas ramener les morts à la vie, si c'est cela qui t'intéresse. Est-ce cela qui t'intéresse ?

Son ton était insidieux et elle eut la désagréable impression qu'il savait déjà précisément pourquoi elle était là. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander. Ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde.

— J'aimerais que vous effaciez ma mémoire. 

L'homme, qui ressemblait davantage à un serpent d'ailleurs, claqua sa langue plusieurs fois en agitant un doigt en l'air. 

— Sois plus précise, ma chère. Ce n'est pas _exactement_ ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina déglutit, mal à l'aise, la tristesse qu'elle avait enfoui très loin dans son cœur, dans un endroit d'où elle ne pourrait pas revenir, pointait malgré tout le bout de son nez. 

— J'aimerais que vous effaciez une partie de ma mémoire. Une personne en particulier. 

— Ton amour perdu. 

Il était inutile de demander comment diable il pouvait être au courant de cela, même si la question lui brûlait les lèvres, elle le savait. Aussi, elle détourna le regard, aussi bien pour cacher son trouble - la part d'elle, infime, qui était intriguée - et ses larmes. Une main effleura sa joue.

— Es-tu bien consciente de ce que tu me demandes ? Effacer n'est pas temporaire ou partiel. Cela enlèvera ta peine, certes, ta douleur, mais aussi toute la joie que tu as pu ressentir à ses côtés, tous vos moments passés ensemble, envolés. Tu ne te souviendras plus de lui, _jamais_ , quoi que tu fasses. Je ne pourrai te rendre tes souvenirs. C'est vraiment cela que tu souhaites ?

La reine commençait à étouffer. Elle avait si mal. Elle se rendait bien compte que c'était la mauvaise décision, qu'elle devrait plutôt apprendre à faire son deuil, à vivre sans lui, à passer à autre chose, mais elle n'en était pas capable. Ne pouvait même pas l'envisager. Et, chaque jour, elle souffrait un peu plus que le précédent. Il était temps que tout cela prenne fin. Pour de bon. 

— C'est ce que je souhaite.

Le Ténébreux attendit encore une minute, la fixant de ses prunelles sombres, avant de faire apparaître une petite fiole, qu'il lui tendit.

— Bois cela, et il disparaîtra de ta mémoire.

Regina l'accrocha autour de son cou. 

— Que voulez-vous en échange ?

— Oh ! rien du tout, assura-t-il dans un rire discordant. Très bientôt, tu me rendras un service.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir ici ou de refaire affaire avec vous !

— C'est ce que nous verrons, _très chère_. 

Sans répondre, elle fit demi-tour, déterminée à ignorer les paroles de ce fou. 

Évidemment, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il avait raison. 


	20. RumplexEmma (1x12)

— Ça vous va plutôt bien d'être enfermé.

Mr Gold sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à avoir la visite de la jeune femme juste après sa petite conversation - fort désagréable, il devait bien le reconnaître - avec Regina. Discrètement, il fit glisser la tasse ébréchée sous l'oreiller du lit de fortune de sa cellule. C'était son trésor, interdiction pour quiconque, y compris pour _elle_ , de poser les yeux dessus. Elle était peut-être la Sauveuse, mais cela ne lui donnait pas tous les droits. Un sourire de façade s'esquissa sur son visage encore tendu.

— Shérif Swan, votre sortie avec Henry est déjà terminée ? 

— Yep. Pas de repos pour les héros.

— Il paraît, oui, acquiesça-t-il.

Lentement, elle vint se poster tout près de lui, appuyée contre les barreaux, l'air nonchalant habituel qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de percer les gens à jour. Gold eut un rictus narquois ; comme si elle pouvait le percer à jour, _lui_. 

Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Et il savait très bien qu'elle commençait à l'envisager. Rien qu'un peu.

— Ceci dit, si le livre d'Henry dit vrai, ça n'est pas la première fois que vous vous retrouvez derrière les barreaux. Attention à ce que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

— Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce n'est qu'un livre de contes de fées, rétorqua-t-il, une lueur mi-amusée mi effrayante dans ses prunelles marron. 

Et, l'espace d'un instant, les yeux de Gold furent remplacés par ceux de Rumplestiltskin. 

— Certains livres de contes de fées sont inspirés de la réalité, pourquoi pas celui-là ? Si ça fait plaisir à mon fils d'y croire, que puis-je faire contre son imagination ?

Elle le narguait. Il le savait. Elle ne cherchait qu'à le faire sortir de ses gonds, et, le pire, c'est que c'était en train de fonctionner. Il était en train de perdre patience. Il était _dangereusement_ en train de perdre patience. 

— Ne soyez pas insolente, mademoiselle Swan, s'il s'avère que je suis réellement dans ce bouquin, vous savez donc de quoi je suis capable.

Elle se plaça exactement face à lui, un sourire de défi sur son visage assuré.

— Et qu'allez-vous me faire, monsieur Gold ? Me tuer ? 

Le dédain dans sa voix fut la goutte de trop, en moins d'une seconde, il fondit sur elle, se jetant contre les barreaux, passant son bras entre ceux-ci pour s'emparer de la gorge de la sauveuse. Elle n'eut aucune réaction, ne tenta pas de reculer ou de se soustraire à son emprise. Elle resta simplement là, avec toujours ce maudit rictus au coin des lèvres. Oh comme il avait envie de le lui arracher, avec les ongles, avec les dents, de le faire disparaître par n'importe quel moyen. 

Soudain, l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet. Il agissait exactement comme il avait agi avec une certaine reine auparavant, il y avait de cela des décennies, des siècles même. Autrefois, cela avait été la mâchoire de Regina qu'il avait tenu entre ses doigts, cela avait été son regard sombre planté dans le sien. Cela avait été sa bouche, rouge comme une pomme bien mûre, qu'il avait été sur le point d'embrasser. Et à cause de cela, il venait de lui fournir la preuve sur un plateau d'argent que tout était vrai. Que le livre de Henry était bien leur histoire, leur _vie_. 

C'était ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire, et il était tombé dans le piège. 

Gold eut un ricanement digne du Ténébreux et rapprocha un peu plus son visage de celui d'Emma, frôlant son nez du sien. 

— Pour quelqu'un qui déteste Regina, je dois vous avouer que vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. 

Ce fut à son tour à elle de perdre contenance. Son rictus mourut, tandis qu'elle attrapait le poignet de l'homme dans le but de le faire lâcher prise. Mais sa poigne étant de fer, elle ne parvint pas à se libérer.

— Je pourrais vous tuer, en effet, mademoiselle Swan. Je devrais, même, pour avoir subi un tel affront. Mais je ne le ferai pas. 

Son poing se desserra et Emma tomba à genoux sur le sol, frottant son cou meurtri. 

— Pourquoi ? croassa-t-elle, le timbre rauque.

— Eh bien, ça me paraît évident... nous avons une ennemie commune. Et, si je vous tue, sa chère malédiction ne sera jamais brisée. 

— Alors vous vous servez de moi pour briser cette soi-disant malédiction et après ? Pourquoi l'avoir aidée à la lancer dans ce cas ?

Il s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et passa à nouveau un bras entre les barreaux, mais, cette fois, pour caresser sa joue du revers de la main.

— Parce que c'était beaucoup plus facile que ça soit elle qui la lance, plutôt que moi. Si vous avez lu le livre, ce dont je ne doute pas, vous savez ce qu'elle a dû faire pour y parvenir.

— Le cœur de son père, se souvint Emma.

— Oui, elle a tué son propre père. Il fallait le cœur de la personne que nous aimions le plus, vous comprenez alors que je préférais que ça soit elle, et pas moi.

— Vous êtes un monstre.

Il ricana, plus fort encore.

— Pas du tout, _dearie_. Je suis le Ténébreux, nuance !

Et il se recula et disparut dans l'ombre de sa cellule. Emma resta abasourdie de longues minutes avant de pouvoir se relever, la cruelle réalité lui apparaissant plus nette que jamais.

Tout était vrai, depuis le début. Elle était la Sauveuse.

Mais, surtout, elle était en danger.

Les yeux rivés sur l'obscurité camouflant le prisonnier, elle se jura de tout faire pour protéger la ville et ses habitants.

Protéger sa famille.


	21. ReginaxAugust

Une fois de plus, il était tard, le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon et Regina quittait seulement la mairie pour rentrer chez elle. Ce n'était pas rare que cela lui arrive, à vrai dire, c'était même plutôt fréquent. De plus en plus, ces derniers temps. Déjà avant l'arrivée de cette Emma, et de tous les problèmes qu'elle avait amené avec elle, elle faisait souvent des heures supplémentaires, mais, maintenant, c'était pire. Parce que... eh bien parce que la vie avait repris son cours, _littéralement_. Après avoir vécu vingt-huit années dans le brouillard, dans une espèce de bulle où le temps ne s'écoulait plus, où il n' _existait_ plus, et où donc les maigres obstacles qu'elle avait rencontré n'en étaient pas vraiment, le retour à la réalité était plus dur que ce qu'elle imaginait.

Sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il y ait un retour à la réalité. Parce qu'elle avait imaginé qu'ils resteraient ainsi à jamais, figés, perdus dans un vide dont ils n'avaient même pas conscience. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé que sa vie puisse partir en vrille, _une fois de plus_. Parce qu'elle avait imaginé qu'elle avait enfin obtenu sa fin heureuse, qu'elle avait gagné.

Elle s'était trompée, encore. Et en beauté. Parce que, non seulement ses plans avaient échoué, mais en plus, et c'était bien là le comble de sa douleur, son fils avait retrouvé sa mère. Sa vraie mère. Qui était aussi la Sauveuse. Si ce n'était pas le destin qui s'acharnait, il fallait lui expliquer ce que c'était. 

Alors oui, Regina passait le plus clair de son temps à la mairie. Officiellement, pour le travail. Officieusement, pour ne plus avoir à affronter le regard d'Henry, sa déception, sa tristesse, sa colère. Son rejet. Sa peur, aussi, parfois. Comment pouvait-il sincèrement penser qu'elle lui ferait jamais le moindre mal ? Comment pouvait-il douter de son amour ? Elle était peut-être la Méchante Reine de son fichu bouquin, oh oui elle l'avait été, l'était encore un peu, l'était plus que jamais lorsqu'elle croisait la brune aux yeux bleus qui avait été la première à ruiner sa vie, mais elle était aussi et avant tout sa mère. Peut-être pas celle qui l'avait mis au monde, peut-être pas la vraie, mais celle qui l'avait choyé et élevé et adoré pendant dix longues années.

Avant que tout ne vole en éclats. 

Et, à présent, c'était comme si le jeune garçon avait tout oublié de ces dix ans. 

Comme si la malédiction se répétait, encore et encore, et qu'ils étaient tous voués à oublier leurs plus beaux souvenirs.

Sauf elle. 

Qui gardait tout le bon, et tout le mauvais. Et qui sombrait toujours un peu plus dans la vengeance. 

Les clés tintèrent dans le silence de ce début de soirée et, ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, Regina n'aperçut pas la silhouette qui se dressait derrière elle au moment où elle se retournait.

— Vous n'êtes pas très prudente. 

Elle sursauta et laissa échapper son trousseau de clés, qui s'écrasa sur le sol à ses pieds. 

— Que... et vous, vous êtes un abruti. 

L'homme éclata de rire tandis que la mairesse se baissait et ramassait ses effets, sans lui avoir, au préalable, jeter un regard noir. 

— Vous pourriez tomber sur des types pas nets à une heure pareille.

— C'est ce que je vois, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac en haussant un sourcil.

August sourit à nouveau, visiblement peu impressionné par la hargne habituelle de la femme. Sans plus de considération, elle se mit en route, pressée de mettre fin à ce semblant de conversation.

— Laissez-moi vous raccompagner.

— Je peux très bien rentrer seule, je vous remercie, lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle accéléra le pas, ses talons résonnant dans la rue immobile et silencieuse, résonnant sous son crâne comme autant de coups de marteau qui viendraient réveiller une migraine qui la tenaillait depuis des jours. Depuis qu'Emma Swan avait fait irruption dans son quotidien parfaitement rythmé et monotone. Quelques lumières brillaient aux fenêtres des maisons, mais la ville semblait déjà endormie. L'espace d'un instant, il aurait été si facile de tout oublier. D'oublier que tout avait changé, que plus rien ne serait comme avant, d'oublier que tout autour d'elle s'apprêtait à tomber en morceaux, que sa malédiction était sur le point d'être brisée. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, peut-être pas demain, mais bientôt. Très bientôt. Parce qu'Emma était plutôt du genre têtue, mais elle finirait tôt ou tard par comprendre. 

Comprendre que le live d'Henry n'était pas qu'une histoire.

Ou en tout cas, que c'était _leur histoire._

À son côté, le moteur d'une moto accompagna le claquement de ses escarpins sur le bitume. Un sourire en coin, l'homme roulait à sa vitesse. Regina poussa un soupir théâtral et décida de l'ignorer, continuant son chemin.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était, qui il était _réellement_ , et autant dire qu'il n'était absolument pas prévu dans ses plans, lui non plus. D'abord Emma, maintenant lui, combien d'autres allaient débarquer pour tout foutre en l'air encore ? 

Elle voulait juste être heureuse. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, toujours espéré, toujours cherché à avoir. 

Mais visiblement, elle n'était pas faite pour le bonheur. 

— Montez, l'interrompit, une fois de plus, August.

Elle releva le menton, chassa ses réflexions douloureuses. 

— Certainement pas, répondit-elle sans ralentir.

— Vous seriez rentrée plus vite. Et en un seul morceau.

— Je ne monterai pas sur votre engin. Encore moins avec vous.

— C'est dommage, j'ai un deuxième casque dans le coffre. 

— Grand bien vous fasse. 

— Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas ?

— Et pourquoi je voudrais ?

Il haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente.

— Pour vous amuser, pour l'aventure. Pour moi.

Regina éclata de rire, à son tour.

— Vous ne manquez pas de toupet, vous. 

— On me le dit souvent, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. 

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la mairesse ralentit le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement et le fixer droit dans les yeux. Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de marcher depuis plus d'une semaine parce que sa voiture refusait de démarrer, fatiguée de lutter, fatiguée de ce masque de froideur permanent. Fatiguée de jouer une comédie qu'elle s'était imposée des décennies auparavant. Dans une autre vie. Où elle était une autre personne. Où elle n'était pas heureuse. Où elle n'avait pas Henry pour égayer ses journées, pour remplir son cœur d'une chaleur bienfaitrice. 

Elle se vit monter sur cette moto, derrière cet homme, cet inconnu. Sentit le vent courir sur sa nuque, siffler dans ses oreilles. L'adrénaline courir dans ses veines, faire frémir son corps. 

Pour sûr, elle en avait envie. 

Quand bien même sa raison lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. 

— Si j'accepte, j'aurais la paix après ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant mine de réfléchir.

— Je ne peux pas promettre. 

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main.

— Très bien, donnez moi ce fichu casque.

Elle l'enfila et enjamba la moto pour s'installer derrière lui, posant ses mains sur sa taille. Fermement, il attrapa ses poignets et les ramena sur son ventre, de sorte à ce qu'elle ait ses bras enroulés autour de lui.

— Accrochez-vous bien, la prévint-il au-dessus de son épaule.

— N'en rajoutez pas, non plus.

Et, après un dernier rire, il démarra en trombe, faisant rugir le moteur à travers toute la rue principale. 

Regina ne l'avoua jamais, mais un sourire vint rehausser sa bouche alors que, durant un bref moment, plus rien n'exista d'autre que le corps d'August et le vrombissement de son siège, durant un bref moment, elle oublia tout.

Absolument tout.

Durant un bref moment, il ne lui resta que cette sensation d'euphorie et un embryon de bonheur, qui explosa dans sa poitrine. 

Cela lui avait manqué, de sourire pour de vrai.


End file.
